


EXECUTION TIME: Cain's Not Able

by ryukogo (classycloudcuckoolanderclasso)



Category: Kindergarten (Video Game 2017)
Genre: Dangan Ronpa AU, Danganronpa AU, Gen, ted fucking dies, that's it thats the tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 11:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20357497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classycloudcuckoolanderclasso/pseuds/ryukogo
Summary: "No... no, Teddy, don't go...! Don't leave me...!"From where I was standing, I saw Ted's eyes flicker up to meet his brother's eyes almost exactly like his shining with tears. "Felix...""NOW THEN - IT'S PUNISHMENT TIME!" Monocat cackled, and suddenly, from within the walls of the trial room three chains emerged and lashed out like vipers at Ted's neck and wrists, clamping around them tightly. He barely had time to react before he got dragged in."THEODORE!!!"---Danganronpa AU. Ted is found out as the murderer even after Felix tried to cover up for him, and now must pay the price.





	EXECUTION TIME: Cain's Not Able

**Author's Note:**

> isolde held me at laserpoint to post this and even though it's so unedited and i haven't written an execution in so long you're going to get this from me

"No... no, Teddy, don't go...! Don't leave me...!"

From where I was standing, I saw Ted's eyes flicker up to meet his brother's eyes almost exactly like his shining with tears. "Felix..."

**"NOW THEN - IT'S PUNISHMENT TIME!"** Monocat cackled, and suddenly, from within the walls of the trial room three chains emerged and lashed out like vipers at Ted's neck and wrists, clamping around them tightly. He barely had time to react before he got dragged in.

** _"THEODORE!!!"_ **

"Felix? FELIX!" Penny's voice echoed in panic, and before anyone else could move, Felix had already jumped into the hole Ted had disappeared through, following after him. "Oh no...!"

Carla gritted her teeth in frustration. "That idiot! Did he really just-"

"Literally _ no _ time to deal with that right now, Carla!" Buggs snapped, just as the trial room opened a door on another side. Without much of an argument, we all crammed ourselves through it, rushing to see where the Huxley twins had been dragged off to -

\- before finding ourselves at a theater, almost as though we were watching a show. The others were cautious as they descended, but after an impatient shove from Carla, everyone went to take their seats just as Monocat flashed the title of the execution in front of the stage.

**“CAIN’S NOT ABLE”**

The stage lit up, revealing Ted - still in chains, but looking like he was no worse for wear than he was before getting dragged off. He looked haggard, but alright. The spotlight turned on the thing next to him, and much to the disgust of many it was a Monocat, but dressed in a familiar blue suit and red tie.

A Felix Monocat.

The Felixcat went through motions, and suddenly it was like Ted was being puppeted, being forced to do paperwork, getting him things, everything that came with being an SHSL Assistant... everything, he made Ted do. With how much he was yoinked around, it was a miracle Ted was still breathing in those shackles.

My breath hitched when the spotlight's lights turned off, and suddenly the scene changed. When the lights came back on again, everyone _ else’s _breaths stopped momentarily, seeing a scene that felt so intrinsically familiar to all of us.

An old playground, a set of swings, a trampoline, a tree... and a sandbox in the middle, with a large gaping hole in front of it.

And Ted standing by it, already expecting the worst from the Felixcat.

The Felixcat ominously approached Ted, whacking a pointing stick against its paw as it moved closer and closer to him, when suddenly-

** _"GET AWAY FROM HIM!"_ **

To literally _ everyone’s _ surprise, Felix lunged out from the shadows, but before he could change direction the Felixcat only stepped aside-

\- and Felix tackled Ted into the hole instead.

Penny let out a soft cry as the stage _ rose _to the ceiling to see exactly how far Ted and Felix were falling, and like we were looking at the setup for an ant colony, we saw Felix and Ted falling almost endlessly through a long tunnel not unlike that of a cave I'd visited so many times before.

And then we heard the sickening ** _CRUNCH._ **

The lights had gone dark at the crunch, but once it came back on again, a chill ran down everyone's spines.

Ted's body, bent in an unnatural way, in a way that confirmed that yes, he was truly and inexplicably dead... and Felix, still alive, but covered in his own twin's blood, Ted's body cushioning his fall and saving his life.

Felix _ howled _, and with furious, grief-stricken abandon, his hands thumped at Ted's dead chest, staining his hands further with the blood that seemed to blend in with Ted's suit but made Felix's own blue one so much dirtier. His fingers seemed to clench at the lapels of his suit, when suddenly, he - and the rest of us in the audience - all heard a familiar, robotic noise-

\- and suddenly Felix was being fished out of the hole by a chain and shackle, similar to the ones that had pulled Ted to his doom in the first place. The SHSL Heir struggled against the shackle that had clamped around his torso, struggling to get free and and cradle his brother's dead body, but to no avail. Slowly, painfully slowly, he was pulled out of the hole - but not before he saw the final fate of his fallen brother.

Spiders - large, monstrous abominations that looked like spiders, at least - swarmed Ted's body, and tore him apart.

Felix screamed in agony and despair as Monocat's cackles rang through the air.


End file.
